An Epic Journey
by DarkCharizard7
Summary: The story of Lucas as he starts out from Twinleaf and travels across Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto and Kanto. Will mainly follow the story of the games, with a few changes here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

It was a bright and sunny day. Not a cloud was to be seen in the sky. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves of the various trees in Twinleaf town. It was late morning, and people were just waking up and getting out of bed, as it was a Sunday. There weren't too many houses in Twinleaf, just more than a handful. Twinleaf was an out-of-the-way hamlet, near Lake Verity. Not many people visited this small town, and it's citizens were satisfied with their peaceful, albeit sleepy lives. Except for one.

Barry barreled down the stairs and out of his house at full speed, leaving a surprised mother in his wake. He sprinted down the street towards another house, which looked the same as his house on the outside. In fact, all the houses in Twinleaf looked the same from the outside. The only thing that differentiated them was the sign outside each one naming the residents. As Barry reached the house he was heading towards, he slid to a stop and stared at the house for a bit. He mumbled something to himself before entering the house. It sounded vaguely like, "I feel it. Today is going to be a epic day."

The inside of this house was not very different from his house either. On either side stood potted plants. In front of door were a few chairs, placed for optimal vision of the TV. On one of these chairs a woman was seated. On the far wall, one side had a staircase leading upstairs, while the other side had a kitchen. The woman was watching TV, so Barry shouted a quick hello before dashing up the stairs.

Lucas was watching a documentary on Pokémon and Professor Rowan, when Barry ran up the stairs and into his room, saying "There you are!" As he approached Lucas, he said "Did you watch the program on TV? Of course you did. Isn't Professor Rowan that really important guy who studies Pokémon? If we ask him, he'll give us Pokémon for sure." While talking, Barry looked around the room. Another potted plant stood in the corner across from where he had entered. There was a rug in the middle of the room, which had a perfect view of the television if one sat on it. Attached to the TV was a Wii, with single controller lying nearby. In another corner stood a bed, with the covers scattered around, evidence that Lucas had just woken up. Across the room from the bed, next to the TV, was a desk. As Barry's eyes fell on the desk, he let out an exclamation and asked, "Is that a new computer? Where was I? Right, I'll be waiting outside so that we can go get our own Pokémon. If you're late I'm going to fine you 10 million." Saying so, Barry left the room.

All the while, Lucas had been trying to get a word in, but hadn't been able to utter a syllable. Shaking his head and muttering about loudmouths and freaks, he got dressed and walked down the stairs. As he entered the room, his mother called out to him, "Lucas, Barry already left. That boy is always in a hurry. Oh yes, if you're going out, don't forget to take the gift that your father sent you." Saying so, she pushed a gift-wrapped package into his hands. Lucas wondered what it could be. His father was the Gym Leader in a far-off land, and only came home once in a while. This was the first time that he had ever sent a gift for Lucas. The package was cubical, and something was rolling around inside. Lucas tore open the wrapping paper and held the brown box to his ears and shook it. It sounded like a ball rolling around inside. He brought the box away from his head and eagerly opened it. He had an idea of what it could be. His father caught many Pokémon while training, and perhaps that was what the gift was. _A Pokémon of his own!!_

Lucas was afraid to even think of that. He hadn't been allowed to go on his journey as his father felt that there should always be a male in the house. As a result, he did not have any Pokémon of his own. There were wild Pokémon in the fields outside Twinleaf, but they were mainly Starly and Bidoof, neither of which interested him. As his trembling hands took off the lid, he almost dropped it in surprise. Lying at the bottom of the box was, indeed, a Poké Ball. The red and white sphere beckoned temptingly to him, and he placed the lid aside. With a deep breath he lifted the ball out of the box and pressed the button in the middle to enlarge it. His mother was beaming as she watched him. He threw the Poké Ball and it opened up with a flash of red light which took the shape of a bipedal creature. It was orange in color and looked like a dinosaur. The tip of it's tail was engulfed in a small flame. As it stretched its arms up, it cried, "Chaaarrrr!!" Then it looked up at Lucas and smiled. Lucas smiled back at Charmander, who then jumped into his arms. He could already feel a bond forming between the Pokémon and him.

His mother said, "I can see how happy you are to finally have your own Pokémon. You deserve it, Lucas, for having been patient all these years. Your father has changed his mind about having a male at home at all times. You can leave if you want to now." She gave Lucas a big hug and then stood back to watch her son bond with his first Pokémon.

Lucas was thrilled to have his own Pokémon. He could finally leave on his journey! The very thought gave him shivers of excitement. He looked back at Charmander to see that the lizard had gone to sleep in his arms. Lucas decided that the poor Pokémon had travelled a long distance and was probably very tired, so he recalled Charmander into the Poké Ball and gave his mother another hug. Now he could go show Barry that he already had a Pokémon. True, that was a little immature for the sixteen year old, but sometimes it was okay to indulge oneself. Both boys were the same age, and had grown up together. This was the inspiration for a friendly rivalry, which was healthy in the fact that it kept both of them on their toes. Neither wanted to let the other outdo him, and so both worked hard to never let that happen. More often that not Lucas would win against Barry, but Barry never gave up trying. Coupled with his over zealous personality, this meant that Lucas was always involved in some sort of competition or the other. Over the last year, Lucas had grown an inch taller than Barry, which peeved the latter off, even though Barry stood at a respectable 5' 9".

Lucas left his house and walked down the street towards Barry's house. There were a few houses on either side of the street. People were up and about already. Most were adults, on their day off, but there were also some little kids, playing about in the gardens that were in front of each house. Twinleaf truly was estranged from the rest of the world. This particular scene was as familiar to Lucas as the back of his hand. It was the same every week since he had been born. People leading quiet lives with none of the sounds that were common in urban settings. But now Lucas was going to leave! He would be able to see the whole world! He would battle other trainers, compete in the Pokémon League and become the Champion!

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of running feet. He stopped and looked around him. He was on the very outskirts of town. While he was pre-occupied with day dreaming, he had crossed Barry's house. He turned and jumped to the side just Barry tripped on a rock and tumbled onto the very spot he had been standing on. Lucas held out a hand to help Barry up, while using the other hand to cover the smirk on his face. "Barry, you need to learn to control yourself. Slow down once in a while."

"Where were you headed off to, Lucas? You had a dazed look in your eyes and you weren't even responding when I called out to you."

"Barry, I want to show you something. My Dad sent it to me as a gift today." With that, Lucas took out his Poké Ball and threw it, revealing Charmander. Barry gave a start upon seeing the Pokémon. He bent down and peered at Charmander. Charmander looked back at Barry and fired an Ember into his hair. Barry jumped and started running around in circles trying to put out the fire in his hair with his hands. Lucas laughed and picked up some snow off the ground with both his hands. He walked towards Barry and dumped the snow onto his head. Barry let out a sigh of relief and slumped onto the ground as the fire was extinguished. After a second of lazing on the ground, he jumped up and pointed a finger at Lucas. "You told your Pokémon to do that, didn't you? Hmph. I should have known. You would do something like that. Just because you got a Pokémon before me. You wait and see, I will be the Champion one day."

"Oh shut up. I didn't tell Charmander to do anything of the sort. You were looking at him in a weird way, which probably ticked him off. If anyone, it's your own fault. Let's get going, shall we?"

Barry nodded in the affirmative and started walking towards Route 201. Lucas looked at Charmander, who smiled back and gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Lucas laughed and picked Charmander up. Charmander snuggled up against Lucas and quickly fell asleep again. Lucas recalled him, and ran to catch up with Barry. He felt at the top of the world at the moment, with a great Pokémon in his pocket, and an entire journey ahead of him.

Please read and review. Let me know what you think. I don't own Pokémon


	2. Chapter 2

Take It or Leave It

As Lucas caught up to Barry, they were just about to walk into some tall grass. Both of them had been brought up learning the dangers of walking into tall grass, but now they had a Pokémon.

"Alright. Let's do this. " Barry said as he took a few steps back from the edge of the grass, so that he could charge through it. "One small step for us, and a leap for…" Barry was interrupted by an elderly man who burst through the bushes. The old man had white hair and a mustache, and was wearing a white shirt with blue trousers, and a blue waistcoat with a navy blue tie. In one hand he held a briefcase and the other was held up, as if to tell the boys to stop.

"Do you boys know how dangerous it is to walk in tall grass without any Pokémon? Have your parents not taught you basic safety rules? I would like to have a word with them!"

"Hey old man! Out of my way! My friend, Lucas, has a Pokémon. There's no danger from wild Pokémon." retaliated Barry. He was very angry to have been interrupted by this old-timer. As he prepared to charge through the grass, the old man spoke up once again.

"So, he has a Pokémon, does he? Well I challenge him to a battle. If he wins, I will give you both a Pokémon each. If he loses, the two of you must become my apprentices. I could use eager young men in my research."

After hearing this, Lucas put two and two together. "You're Professor Rowan! I'm sorry about my rude friend here. He didn't know who you were. In fact, we were just on our way to meet you so that he could get a Pokémon."

"Oho! So now that you know who I am, you become the embodiment of politeness. The only way you are getting a Pokémon is if your friend, Lucas, battles me, young man, so I suggest you convince him to, otherwise you can stay in Twinleaf for the rest of your life."

Lucas had never imagined Professor Rowan to be to egoistic and proud. He thought the old professor needed to be taken down a notch. He _had _apologized to Rowan, but that didn't affect Rowan at all. On the other hand, he had just received Charmander, who was already pooped from the long journey. He had never battled with Pokémon in his life, and now the future of his life was at stake. He didn't even need the Pokémon from Rowan. His father had sent him one already. He could go into the grass on his own. But Barry was his friend. They had been friends since childhood. Was that worth risking the journey that lay ahead of him? In an instant his mind was made up.

"Fine. I will battle you. I don't need a Pokémon from you, but I can't leave my friend behind."

Saying that, Lucas released Charmander from his Poké Ball. He knelt next to the sleepy Pokémon, who was surprised at being woken up so soon. Charmander looked at Lucas with quizzical eyes, and Lucas felt sorry for it. He whispered in Charmander's ear, "Charmander, I'm sorry for putting you through this, but this man is threatening us. I need you to fight for me, please."

Hearing that, Charmander felt the adrenaline starting to flow. It shook off the sleepiness and stood facing Rowan. Its eyes narrowed, and it felt its mouth curve into a sneer, showing off its fangs. It would show this impudent man; he, who dared threaten its trainer. It snorted, and a small flame gushed from his mouth.

Rowan, saw the Charmander in an offensive position and started laughing. He flapped one hand up and down at Lucas, as if to say 'enough, already'. Lucas and Barry stared at him, and then looked at each in bewilderment. Both of them shrugged and then looked back at Rowan. By then Rowan had his laughter under control, and he managed to force himself to say, "Hahahaha!! I was only joking, of course. You boys took me a little too seriously. I'm too old to participate in battles anymore. Hahahaha!!"

Charmander, upon hearing this, got ticked off, and gave Rowan the same treatment it had given Barry. The same scene echoed, and this time it was Lucas' and Barry's turn to laugh. Lucas was about to pick up some snow to dump on Rowan, but Barry stopped him.

"Let me do it. I want revenge!"

And so, Barry dumped two handfuls of snow on Professor Rowan's head. Rowan sank to the ground in relief. Barry loomed over him with his hands on this hips and said, "Are you going to give me a Pokémon or not, Professor?"

"Well, after the way you spoke to me, I really don't want to. But your friend, Lucas, showed me that the bonds of friendship run deep between the both of you. I'm sure that you will treat your Pokémon the same way. Therefore, I shall stick to my word, and give both of you a Pokémon each. You may choose any Pokémon from those in my briefcase. I'm sorry I don't have the usual ones I give out to new trainers, because my assistant needed them for research, but these ones should do well enough."

He handed his briefcase to Barry who wasted no time in opening it and dumping the contents on the ground. Inside were a few Poké Balls and a bunch of papers A few papers drifted away, resulting in a flustered Rowan running to gather them, and Lucas helping him. Along with the papers, a Poké Ball had also rolled away from the rest and was lying near a few of the sheets of paper. Lucas picked up the papers and then the Poké Ball. Through the translucent red half, he could make out the shape of a Pokémon that looked something like a cross between a frog and a fish. It didn't look like anything he had seen before. He continued to gaze at the strange Pokémon while walking towards Rowan. After handing the papers back to Rowan, he asked the Professor which Pokémon was in that Poké Ball.

"Oh! I see you found…" Rowan's next words were drowned by Barry shouting, "YESS!! I WANT THIS ONE!"

Both of them turned to see Barry holding up a Poké Ball. He then threw the Poké Ball, revealing a small dark Pokémon which resembled a teddy bear. Only differences were that the Pokémon had pointed ears instead of round ones, and sharp claws on its feet. It looked up at Barry, and then started running around. Barry started chasing it, trying to get it back into the Poké Ball.

Lucas and Rowan chuckled at the sight and then turned back to face each other.

"Wow, a Munchlax. I never thought I would be seeing one so soon. It seems to suit Barry's hyperactive personality. I'm sorry Professor, I didn't hear the name of this Pokémon. Could you repeat it please?"

"That is a Mudkip. It's a foreign Pokémon, much like your Charmander. It's found only in the Hoenn region, and is quite rare there, too. It is a Water type Pokémon, and it becomes part Ground after evolving. I would suggest you pick Mudkip, though it will be hard for me to replace that one."

Lucas had already decided that he wanted Mudkip. "Thank you Professor, I appreciate the advice. I do, in fact, want to take Mudkip with me on my journey."

After putting his briefcase back in order, Professor Rowan bid farewell to the two young trainers, and made his way east. Lucas was about to follow him when Barry stepped in his way. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? We just became trainers. There's only one thing to do, right? Are you up for this?"

"You bet I am. Bring it on, Barry-boy. I'll start off with my new Pokémon, as well."

"Go Munchlax! Use Tackle on the fish!"

"Mudkip, dodge that fat Pokémon. Counter with Water Gun."

Munchlax ran towards Mudkip and dived headfirst in a Tackle attack. However, Mudkip was more agile and managed to jump backwards to avoid the attack. Mid-air, Mudkip let out a stream of water from its mouth which hit the bulky Munchlax on the head. Munchlax got up, and shook itself, to get its focus back. Mudkip landed on all fours and snarled at Munchlax.

"So, it won't go down easily. Mudkip, use Mud-Slap. Dodge anything Munchlax sends your way."

"Munchlax, use Defense Curl. Follow with Rollout."

Mudkip swatted one paw in the mud in front of it and the mud flew towards Munchlax. Before the mud could reach Munchlax, Munchlax rolled up into a ball and the mud hit it harmlessly. Then Munchlax started to roll forwards, picking up speed as it time passed. Mudkip was entranced by the sight and couldn't get out of the way in time. The Rollout attack struck home and Mudkip tumbled a few paces backwards. It wasn't out yet, and got up just in time to jump up to avoid another strike by the rolling Munchlax. As Munchlax rolled under Mudkip, Mudkip shot another stream of water at the rolling Pokémon. Munchlax began to wobble and when it came to a stop, it couldn't get up.

"Oh darn! I guess I need to train harder. Okay Lucas, be seeing you!"

Barry recalled Munchlax and ran off towards the east. Lucas knelt beside Mudkip and said, "Great job Mudkip. You deserve a nice rest." He recalled Mudkip and stood up. To the west was Lake Verity, the closest thing to a tourist attraction in the vicinity. There was a dense forest to the north and Lucas knew he could never make it through that. To the east was Sandgem town, where Professor Rowan and Barry had gone.

Lucas debated over going east or west, for a minute. At Lake Verity, he could find some new and maybe rare Pokémon. He had never been allowed to go there before. On the other hand, Sandgem town would take him closer to Oreburgh City, and the first Gym Badge. Finally, the prospect of new Pokémon attracted him more, so he turned towards the west and started walking. He already had two Pokémon, and his day had barely begun. This was going to be a great journey!

Same length as the last chapter, though this has more conversations in it. Just on a side note, the Pokémon that each trainer has in this fic are going to be different from the actual story of the game.

Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving On

As Lucas made his way west, he saw that he would have to cross by a large patch of tall grass so reach Lake Verity. This was the precise reason why he had never been allowed to visit the lake. He had never owned Pokémon before and it would have been too dangerous for him to cross that expanse of grass, where wild Pokémon could attack him at any time. But now, he had his two faithful Pokémon and there was nothing to be afraid of.

He stood at the edge of the grass for a moment, so that he could gather his thoughts. This was the first time he would be entering a wild Pokémon infected zone. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then immediately after that, placed his first step into the grass. He stood there for a moment with his eyes shut. Nothing happened, so he slowly opened his eyes. Right in front of him stood a Bidoof. Lucas knew that he could either run from it, or fight it. He also knew that Bidoof were very common Pokémon and not particularly strong. He was not going to capture one unless he needed to. However, this would be great experience for Charmander, and so he sent it out. The orange lizard snorted a lick of fire, and waited for Lucas' command.

"Charmander, use Ember!" said Lucas, and the Pokémon followed the order promptly, sending a small flame rushing at the mouse Pokémon. Bidoof did not even try to dodge it. It just stood there and waited for the Ember to strike home, as a result of which it fainted.

"Darn it, how weak can a Pokémon be? That wasn't even a challenge," mumbled Lucas. He recalled Charmander and walked onwards. He hadn't taken more than a handful of steps when he was accosted by three Bidoof. He took a step back, uncertain of how to proceed. He only had two Pokémon. Were they enough to take on three others?

"Aw, these Bidoof are really weak. I'm sure Mudkip and Charmander together could take them. Go, both my Pokémon!"

Charmander and Mudkip came out with fierce expressions on their faces. They stood between Lucas and the Bidoof, in a protective stance. They would not let anything hurt their trainer.

"Alright, let's go guys. Charmander, Ember on the nearest Bidoof. Mudkip, use your Mud-Slap on the one closer to you, and Water Gun on the farthest one."

Charmander let loose another volley of flames towards the waiting Bidoof. It struck home, and knocked out the mouse Pokémon. Meanwhile, Mudkip did not have it so easy. It seemed as if not all Bidoof were as dumb as the others. Both the remaining Bidoof dodged Mudkip's attacks. However, they weren't attacking back. They just stood there looking at the opposing Pokémon.

"Mudkip, charge the closer one with your Tackle attack! Charmander, use Ember on the one that's behind."

The Pokémon obeyed Lucas' commands and soon the remaining Bidoof were sprawled on the ground, unable to move.

"Alright! That wasn't so hard. I think I'm going to keep you guys by my side. Just in case these wild Pokémon attack in droves again."

Saying so, Lucas and his Pokémon walked on towards Lake Verity. On the way, they were attacked by another gang of Bidoof and a single Starly. Lucas' Pokémon took these down easily. It was so easy that Lucas was getting a little bored. He thought that if this were what all wild Pokémon were like, his journey would be a breeze. There wouldn't be much fun in fighting wild Pokémon. But then he remembered that there would always be trainer battles, and he was sure that trainers would have much stronger Pokémon. In his thoughts, he didn't realize that he had reached Lake Verity. He almost fell into the lake before he realized where he was and stopped himself. He was at the edge of the lake and he could see into the clear water. There were many Pokémon swimming around inside. These Pokémon were red in color and looked like big fish. They had yellow fins, and their mouths kept opening and shutting stupidly as they gulped in water.

"Magikarp. I should have figured. These critters are everywhere."

As he turned to make his way back, he saw a man with blue hair, wearing a black jumpsuit with a white jacket, standing nearby looking at an island in the middle of the lake. The man did not seem to notice him. He seemed to be contemplating something. Lucas approached him quietly. He could hear the man murmuring.

"Time…Space… It will be mine one day. I will come for you… Pokémon of the lake."

Lucas stopped in his tracks. This guy seemed a little intense. Talking about taking over the world and stuff. The blue-haired man turned and looked directly at Lucas. His eyes burned with a deep fire. A fire that consisted of anger, jealousy and hatred. Lucas was a little afraid of him.

"Allow me to pass." said the man to Lucas. Lucas stood there, like a deer in headlights. Once again the man spoke, "Step aside, boy. I don't have time to waste."

This time Lucas moved to the side. The man walked past him without a second glance. Lucas stared at his back as he walked away towards Twinleaf. Then Lucas shook himself back to reality and looked around him. There were small patches of grass around, which would hopefully contain some new Pokémon that he had not seen before. Maybe some stronger ones, too.

Lucas strolled towards one of the patches and was attacked by a Starly as soon as he stepped in it. This Pokémon was a little stronger than the ones he had faced before, but it was still no match for Mudkip. Lucas sighed in exasperation and decided to head towards Sandgem. He walked back towards Twinleaf, fighting a few more Bidoof and Starly on the way. At the junction, he stopped for a minute. He was thinking of going back to say goodbye to his mother before leaving on his quest. He knew he would miss her a lot. He had lived with her for sixteen years, and old habits die hard. No longer would he be able to wake up every morning and eat her home-cooked meals. He would have to do his own laundry. After thinking about these things, he decided that if he went back to say goodbye to her, he would never leave home.

And so Lucas headed towards Sandgem. The road was fraught with grass, and the chances of running into wild Pokémon were high. But Lucas didn't expect much from these Pokémon as he had enough experience with them in this area. He sauntered ahead, laying any wild Pokémon to waste with his terrific duo. On the way, he met a girl who gave him some valuable information. If his Pokémon were low on health he could take a rest or visit a Pokémon Center to get them back to full health. As of now, they hadn't been touched by a single attack, and did not need any rest.

By now, it was evening and the sun was almost setting. Lucas could see a sign ahead that indicated that Sandgem was nearby. He saw a man standing near the sign, with a bag full of what looked like bottles. As he drew closer, he saw that they were, indeed, bottles in the bag. The bottles were purple and white. Lucas wondered what they had inside.

"Hi! I work at a Pokémon Mart. If your Pokémon is low on health and you are nowhere near a Pokémon Center, then a Potion will heal your Pokémon. Here, take one for free. Be sure to visit the Mart in Sandgem to buy more."

Lucas took the bottle that the man handed him and inspected it. It was a spray on sort of bottle. He put it in his bag for the time being. He thanked the man and walked ahead towards Sandgem. It was almost dark now. He could see the silhouettes of the buildings in the town ahead. Once past all the tall grass, he thanked his Pokémon for an amazing job and recalled them. He walked into the town, and looked around.

Sandgem was much bigger than Twinleaf. There were many more houses, which were bigger than the houses back home, as well. There was also a structure that was bigger than any other building in Sandgem. It wasn't taller, just wider and longer. Lucas wondered what that building could be. He started walking towards it, and stopped outside the door. He read the sign indicating what building it was, and shook his head ruefully. Professor Rowan's laboratory. He was about to walk towards the Pokémon Center to get a room for the night, when the door to the laboratory opened.

Lucas turned his head to the side so that he could see who was leaving. It was Barry, who just rushed past without acknowledging Lucas. This was probably due to the fact that Lucas was dressed in black clothes, and he blended in perfectly with the night. Right after Barry, another person came out of the building. Lucas' mouth dropped open when he saw who it was.

It was a girl, a very beautiful girl. She was about 5' 6" tall, with black hair, and brown eyes. She was dressed in a short pink skirt, and a blue tank top. Her eyes scanned the scene for something, before she sighed in frustration after which she mumbled, "How could he disappear so fast? He just left the lab!"

Lucas decided that he should talk to her so he stepped forward. She gave a shriek of surprise before running inside and slamming the door shut. Lucas stood there scratching his head with a puzzled look on his face, before following her inside.

The lab was filled with different kinds of machines and bookshelves. Some tables had computers on them, and there were lab assistants working on most of them. The girl Lucas had just frightened was standing next to Professor Rowan and pointing at him, an irritated look on her face. Rowan seemed quite amused. He was trying to suppress a chuckle, which seemed to make the girl even madder.

Lucas walked over to them, his hands raised apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't realize that, since I was wearing black, I camouflaged into the background. My name is Lucas."

The girl's face seemed more relaxed after this. She managed a small smile and offered her hand to Lucas. "So you're Lucas! Professor Rowan has been talking about you nonstop ever since he came back from his fieldwork this afternoon. My name is Dawn. I work as Professor Rowan's assistant. My Dad is actually an aide here at the laboratory."

"Ahem. Now that the introductions are done with, I have an offer for you, Lucas. You know that I research and study Pokémon. I have a high-tech encyclopedia that records data on Pokémon that you have seen or captured."

"A Pokédex! Of course I know what that is. Twinleaf isn't as cut off from the rest of the world as you may think, Professor. I accept your offer! I want a Pokédex of my own," said Lucas, not waiting for Rowan to finish speaking.

"You could have let me finish at least. I want you to take one of these and gather data on as many Pokémon as you can. Dawn has one, too, and I was going to give one to Barry, but he charged away like a herd of angry Skuntank were chasing him. That boy needs to learn some patience for his own good. Here, I have registered this Pokédex in your name."

"Thank you so much, Professor. I can't believe I have my very own Pokédex now! I've always wanted one."

"You will need to fill up your Pokédex if you want to help the Professor out. For that you need to catch different kinds of Pokémon. Here, I'll give you five Poké Balls to help you out." Dawn handed Lucas five of the red and white spheres. She smiled at him as he took them from her, and his heart skipped a beat. She had such a lovely smile. It made him want to do anything to keep her smiling. Oh, to look at that beautiful, smiling face was heaven for him.

He realized he was staring, and shook his head to wake himself up. He thanked Dawn, and walked out of the laboratory. Outside, he hit himself on the head, as if punishing himself.

_You swore you would never fall in love! No girl is worth it!_

_She's different! She's so beautiful and caring and sweet._

_You don't even know her! You just met her. Think about what you have seen in your life. Love isn't worth that kind of pain and suffering. _

_You're right. I must keep my focus and train harder. _

His internal conflict resolved, Lucas headed towards the Pokémon Center. It was completely dark now, but the paths were lit by street lamps. This wasn't the same as Twinleaf, where there were no streetlights, and it was unsafe to travel outside after dark without a flashlight. Lucas even crossed a policewoman on his way. She was riding a motorcycle, so Lucas could not get a good look at her.

He continued on his way, and without further incidents, reached the Pokémon Center. He walked through the automatic doors and saw a counter straight ahead. Behind the counter was a machine. It had a bed with six small dents in it. Since each trainer was allowed to carry six Pokémon at most, Lucas guessed that this machine would heal Pokémon. Also behind the counter was a door that led to the back rooms. There were curtains hanging from the frame that obscured the view of what was behind the door. He walked towards the counter, but could not see anybody behind it. He rang a bell on the counter, and soon he heard footsteps approaching from behind the doorway.

A pretty lady in a nurse's uniform entered the room from behind the doorway. She had red hair had was arranged in two rings to either side of her head.

"Hi! You're out quite late. I'm Nurse Joy. How may I help you tonight?"

"My name is Lucas. I just started out from Twinleaf today. I would like my Pokémon checked up please." Lucas handed over the two Poké Balls containing Mudkip and Charmander. Nurse Joy took them and placed them on two of the indentations on the machine bed.

"Let's see. Wow, you have two foreign Pokémon. That's a little strange considering that you're from this region. May I ask how you came by these?"

"My Dad is a Gym Leader far away. He sent me Charmander today so that I could set out on a journey to see the world and become a Pokémon trainer. I met Professor Rowan on Route 201 in the afternoon, and he gave me Mudkip as a starter Pokémon, even though I already had Charmander."

"Your Pokémon are quite strong for a new trainer's. I hope you haven't been over-exerting them."

"Not at all Nurse Joy. In fact, we found the wild Pokémon on Route 201 very weak and easy to knock out."

"Alright. You seem like a good trainer, and a nice person. I'll tell you a secret that I only tell very special trainers. If you fish at the shore to the south of Sandgem, you might find a very strong Pokémon. I won't tell you what it is, but I'll give you a fishing rod to help you out."

Lucas thanked her as he took the rod and his Pokémon from her. He asked for a room for the night, deciding that he would try to find that powerful Pokémon the next day, after gaining some valuable rest. Nurse Joy gave him a room key and he walked off to find his room. As he entered it, he saw a very comfortable looking bed standing in one corner. Without wasting any more time, he shut the room door, and fell asleep on his bed.

The next day, Lucas woke up early. He performed his daily exercise routine of a three kilometer jog, followed by fifty pushups and crunches. He had been exercising daily since he was ten, which resulted in washboard abs, and a lean and toned athletic body. After his workout, he took a shower, and emptied his room. He handed the key back to Nurse Joy, thanking her again for the room. He went to the café in the building to grab some breakfast.

He got Charmander and Mudkip out of their Poké Balls so that they could eat as well. As he ate he thought, _Oh man, they must be really hungry. I didn't eat yesterday and forgot to feed them, too. I should buy Pokémon food at the Mart before leaving. _

He apologized to both his Pokémon for not feeding them the day before, and both of them shrugged it off. It seemed Pokémon could go for a couple of days without eating, and still be hungry. However, Lucas resolved to feed them everyday but less than they would require at one meal. This would increase their metabolic rates, making them more healthy and fitter.

After eating, Lucas recalled his Pokémon and left the Pokémon Center. It was time to catch that strong Pokémon Joy had told him about! But first, he made a pit stop at the Mart to buy food and Potions.

Wow, this chapter is longer than both the previous ones combined. I guess I will be writing them at this length from now. Please review. I need suggestions and criticism.


End file.
